Wedding
by amorza
Summary: Kagome is marrying Inuyasha, right? WRONG. But if not Inuyasha then WHO?


**Wedding**

By: K.C. Goodman

One-Shot

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

Morning came all too soon for Kagome fore today is her wedding day, the day she marries Inuyasha. One would think that she would thrilled, however, that could be further from the truth. Kagome never in a million years would have believed that she would have been in love with… _him_. She was getting dressed in her white western wedding gown. She decided since she wasn't marrying her true love that she wouldn't have a traditional Shinto wedding. Sango, her best friend since birth and her maid of honor, has been trying to help her cope with the arranged marriage along with her high school friends Eri, Yume, and Ayame. They where dressed in red sleeveless satin dresses, and red heels. All four women's hair was pinned up with cascading spiral curls flowing over their necks. "Kagome you really should try to be happy, you getting married to a rich man." Eri said. Yume and Ayame nodded in agreement. "Yeah Kags, you really should smile, it could be worst ya know. It could be Hojo." Yume added. Kagome gave them a sad smile and walked towards the mirror. "Yeah you guys are right. I'll try. Inuyasha is really a nice guy." Sango could take it any more. She hated the idea of her best friend being forced to marry the spoiled rich brat when she loved his brother. "Hell no, there is no reason to compromise. You don't have to say 'I do.' Lets get you out of here," she grabbed Kagome and headed towards the door just as Sesshoumaru was about to knock. A shocked expression graced Kagome's face, "Sessho…"

**Flashback**

_In the garden of the Narigara mansion, Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked holding hands. Spring flowers were in bloom and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. "Oh Sessho I could stay with you here forever. You make me so happy," she confessed. She looked at him and saw a saddened expression in his eyes. "What's bothering you?" He lead her to a white bench, he didn't want to tell Kagome about the challenge his brother gave him for her hand. They both loved her and wanted her as their mates. "Kagome, I do not wish to displease you, but I must tell you that I have been challenged by Inuyasha. He also loves you and want you to be his mate," he said emotionless. Kagome gasped at his confession. "But I don't love Inuyasha in that way, she is just my friend," she said. "That matters not. What matters is he and I made our claim known and father must decide. Typically we would duel, however, because he is a hanyou, he is at a disadvantage." Kagome couldn't fathom the thought of her mother just marrying her off, but she knew she would. Her family was indebted to the Narigara's, were not in the position to decline either son. "Know this, I love you and no matter what I will always love only you, Kagome," he said in an attempt to ease her pain. He gave her a chaste kiss and held her tight under the sakura tree. _

Three weeks later, Kagome got the devastating news that she would be marrying Inuyasha. "I refuse to marry him Mom, you can't make me!" she screamed at her mother, "How dare you force me to marry him, I don't love him! This is MY LIFE, not YOURS," she fled from her house straight towards the city. Her mind was racing, she wanted to escape, but her resistance would prove futile. She was followed by Sesshoumaru who reluctantly took her back, "You must fulfill your duty Kagome. Your families honor and home is at stake."

End Flashback **Meanwhile in the men's dressing room…**

Inuyasha was dressed and excited. "Finally she is mine Miroku." Inuyasha had gone through a lot to convince his father that he was the best choice for Kagome. He told his father of how his love grew and although she was currently dating his brother, that Sesshoumaru was too old for Kagome and not to mention Sesshoumaru hates humans. His father agreed with him that no matter how much Sesshoumaru wanted he would never be able to understand Kagome's humanity and thus wasn't suited to marry her. "My brother gave a good fight, but in the in I won not HIM," he boasted. "Indeed you were successful brother," Sesshoumaru replied with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Youkai courting and mating customs are clear, the strong male gets the mate. However father chose to change the rules because you are weak brother," he spat out with malice in his tone. He already hated his brother, but after he went after Kagome, his abhorrence grew to new limits. He could no longer stand being in his company. "I should disembowel you for challenging me for Kagome's hand you despicable half breed." In a blink of the eye the two brothers' were at each other's throats when Miroku, and Kouga separated them. "Now, now guys, this is not the way to settle things." Miroku said. "Actually it is," the wolf demon rebutted. "Shut up, your not helping Kouga!" Miroku yelled. He turned towards Sesshoumaru and said "Please Sesshoumaru take a walk and clear your head. Your father has chosen, there is nothing that you can do." Sesshoumaru regained his cool temper and walked out. "Know this brother, you will never have her heart as this Sesshoumaru holds in my hands." Sesshoumaru allowed his feet to carry his mindlessly away from his brother. His thoughts went back to the argument he had with his father.

Flashback 

"Father Inuyasha doesn't have a clue as to how she feels. She LOVES me not HIM," he said trying to get his father to side with him. "My mind has been made. You are a full blooded youkai, there is no way you can understand her and her love pup." Toga said holding his ground. "Father you bedded Inyasha's mother. Your loved her did you not?" he questioned hoping for understand. "No, I didn't love her. Not enough. You will never be able to love her enough pup. Now leave from me," he said not sparring Sesshoumaru a glance.

End of Flashback 

"She will not wed that baka. She is MINE," Sesshoumaru said determined to stop this train wreck marriage he approached her dressing room as she was coming out. Amber locked with sapphire as his name graced her lips breathy, "Sessho..."

Kagome and Sango couldn't believe he was standing right there. "Look Sesshoumaru and Kagome you guys are in love and I don't give a flying fuck what your parents say. Ya'll are getting outta here," Sango said angrily. "No I can't dishonor my family Sango," she said shaking her head. Sesshoumaru grasped her hands and stole a kiss from her lips. "There is a way, but it will involve me killing him." He said. "No Sessho, I don't want anyone dying for me. I'm not worth it anyways." He dropped his frigid façade for her and softly said, "You are worth dying for."

Back in the men's dressing room Inuyasha was pacing and yelling curses so loud that all seven heaven's and hells could hear him. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD. I'LL KIM HIM. I'M NOT FUCKING WEAK." Miroku and Kouga where trying to calm him, but to no avail. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. GET OUT!" With that Miroku and Kouga left the red-eyed hanyou. Toga could hear Inuyasha ranting and went to sedate him. "Pup calm yourself this instant." Inuyasha demon blood cooled down at hearing his father voice. He began to cry at the pain his heart was feeling. "Father tell me the truth, does Sesshoumaru love her?" Inuyasha said. "Yes he does pup." Toga said taking Inuyasha into his arms. He couldn't take it anymore he didn't want to hurt Kagome, but he didn't want his bastard brother to have her. He ripped his self from his father's arms and dashed towards Kagome's room. _If I can't have her then no one will,_ he thought. As the turned the corner he over heard the conversation they were having. **_"Look Sesshoumaru Kagome you guys are in love and I don't give a flying fuck what your parents say. Ya'll are getting married today," Sango said angrily. "No I can't dishonor my family Sango," she said shaking her head. Sesshoumaru grasped her hands and stole a kiss from her lips. "There is a way, but it will involve me killing him." He said. "No Sessho, I don't want anyone dying for me. I'm not worth it anyways." He dropped his frigid façade for her and softly said, "You are worth dying for."_** At that he gabbed Kagome and said "Damn right you are wench and we are going to fight to the death for you." The salty scent of Kagome's tears filled both demons noses. "Kagome, love, do not despair I will not duel with him," his velvety voice said. He took her into his arms and licked the salty wetness from her face. In the shadows Toga saw this. His heart was heavy, could the mighty Taiyoukai make a mistake? Indeed. He had to mend this before the brothers killed each other and Kagome's heart breaks. He left the scene to talk with Kagome's mom_. Surely we can come to some agreement,_ he thought.

She was in the kitchen taking out the last of the food for the reception. "My baby is getting married," she sighed, "Only if she was marrying Sesshoumaru this day would be perfect." She walked out and placed the fruit dish on the buffet table. She really didn't want to force Kagome to marry Inuyasha, but Toga didn't give her a choice in the matter. As much as she wanted to change things at the last moment, she didn't want to lose the family shrine and dishonor her father. "There is a way we can right this wrong," Toga said. He truly never intended to cause such turmoil. "Just tell me and I will make it right."

Everything was in place. The processional of the bridesmaids and groomsmen began. Once in place at the alter, Kagome processional music began. "Well mom, here I go," she said sadly. Before she could go her mom placed a satin veil over her head. "Mom what the..." she started but was pulled out. She slowly walked down the aisle with her mom leading her. She couldn't see a thing and honestly she didn't want to. _This is no celebration_, she thought. When Kagome got to the end of the aisle she wanted to run. _I don't love Inuyasha… I can't marry him… I just can't._ Her mind was racing; she had to get away. Sesshoumaru could sense her unease, he let is demonic aura out in an attempt to soothe her, but she started to purify it. She was so worked up that she would control her power.

The priest started the ceremony. "Do you Kagome take this man to be your wedded husband and life mate and promise to bare him heir's to the Western Lands, love him, honor him, until you draw your last breath?" At the very moment her mind screamed _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_."I will," she whispered. The priest turned to Sesshoumaru. "Do you my Lord, take this woman to be your wedded wife and life mate and promise to protect her, provide for her love her, and honor her until you draw your last breath? "I shall," he proclaimed proudly. Kagome's breath was caught her throat, _my lord?_ The priest placed the rings in their hands as they completed the vows. They both put the blue crescent moon rings on the left ring finger. "At this time the you may salute your bride," The priest said. As he lifted her veil and gazed lovingly into Kagome sapphire eyes. "Sessho…" she whispered. "But… but how? Why?" she was truly shocked and elated to see him.

Flashback 

"_Switch place's sons." Toga commanded. "Father what is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Yeah old man, Kagome's my mate not this bastards," Inuyasha said gruffly. "No pup, I have decided that you do not truly love Kagome the way Sesshoumaru does. I made a mistake and I am merely correcting it," he replied calmly. Sesshoumaru face showed shock for a brief second, which made Toga smile. "Sesshoumaru, son, forgive me. I saw everything that transpired. You do love her. Now take your rightful place son." Sesshoumaru gracefully side stepping Inuyasha. Toga turned to his youngest son and said, "You don't have her heart Inuyasha. Accept her friendship and let them be." Inuyasha came to understand his ignorance. _Kagome is in love with this icy mutherfucker Sesshoumaru_, he thought. "Okay, but don't fuck up bastard," he said with his arms folded._

End of Flashback 

"I present to you Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome of the Western Lands. You may mark your mate." The priest said. "This will hurt." Sesshoumaru said and he bit into Kagome's shoulder. Her fangs grew and she bit into his shoulder. A bright pink and deep red aura filled the air as the two became one. Kagome's skin turned a creamy ivory, her nails turned into claws with poison dripping at the tips. Her breast and hips rounded, and she grew three inches. Her raven hair had silver streaks and her eyes had a golden ring outlining her blue. A blue crescent moon adored her forehead to mark that she was the Lady of the West and Sesshoumaru's mate.

Sesshoumaru felt a tingle radiate through his body as his severed arm grew back and a calming peace rushed through him. In that instant her life flashed before his eyes and vice versa. Kagome looked into her mate's eyes and for the first time she would see through his icy façade. "Sesshoumaru…I…I love you." She said. He gave her a knowing nod and kissed her lips.

Fin

A/N: I know I promised an Inu/Kag pairing and I am working on it. The title is My True Love, it feature Kikyo (the crowd boo's), Inuyasha and Kagome POV. R&R all.


End file.
